


It's Been a Long Time Comin'

by EpiKatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny has been through a lot, Deans a smol bit shy, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Porn, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, old times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: Just a fic based off a 'writing prompt' post.Benny slowly finding his way to Dean.





	It's Been a Long Time Comin'

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have more Dean, but it somehow turned into a character analysis with Benny but I mean.. this took like four hours because writing for me takes a fuckton of time, which makes no sense, this isn't long. Anywho, this was loosely edited, and I mean loosely, so enjoy.

The day Benny's numbers appeared, was the day unending confusion clouded his mind.

 

_ 536,  _ it read. 536 years until he met his soulmate. 

 

_ How could this be?  _ It differed when people got their numbers, you could be eight, you could be twenty eight. Benny told no one he had gotten his when he turned twenty three. 

 

No less than a few months later though, a friend caught a glimpse of the numbers on his wrist and questioned him.

 

“Ben! C'mon man, show us your numbers!” Jacob grinned, torchlight flickering across his face.

 

Alden nodded quickly in agreement. “Yeah Ben! I met Jane three years ago, and Jake's says he'll meet his soulmate in four years, so it's fair we see yours!”

 

Benny shifted uncomfortably, his sword sheath digging into his thigh at the awkward angle. He was only an hour away from leaving his shift to head back to his hut though. “I think mine is messed up, it can't be possible,” he explains.

 

“How? You have to show us!” Jake said.

 

Benny sighed softly but slowly pulled his sleeve up.

 

His friends squinted slightly, it being too dark to read comfortably. Most people anyway couldn't read, but everyone was taught their numbers, only up to a hundred though.

 

“Uh.. Ben, how long is this?” Alden asked.

 

Benny himself had to do some research to find the number. “Five hundred years. One hundred times five,” Benny explains.

 

“But you can't live that long,” Jake states, confused. 

 

“I know! I don't know how this can be either,” Benny says, distressed.

 

“It has to be a fluke,” Alden says confidently. The three of them all just agree to it warily.

 

______

 

19 years later was when it happened.

 

A shady man by the name of Elliot Scott found his way into town under the alias of of The Old Man.

 

Not three days later, a woman went missing, a few days later and another followed. Soon, every couple of days a person was taken. People started to fear leaving their houses at night.

 

Benny, on the other hand, did not care. He left every night to go on a walk, he was getting old. Grey hairs slowly appearing in his beard, along with his temples. He figured he was to die in the next few years since there have been food shortages, so he wanted to live life a bit fuller.

 

A couple of weeks into the kidnappings, Benny went on his usual walk, whistling a new tune the kids are into. 

 

He was about halfway through when he heard rustling. He stopped his whistling, the trees appearing more ominous than usual. His heartbeat sped up and he turned in a circle slowly, trying to find the source of the rustling, it making an appearance again.

 

“Anybody there? Alden?” he called.

 

The rustling stopped then, so he took a deep breath and continued on his way, though towards his house instead of deeper into the forest. 

 

“Benjamin, nice evening to be out,” a voice drawled.

 

He turned around cautiously, surprised to see Elliot.

 

“Old Man, why are you out this late?” 

 

“Oh.. just felt like seeing you,” the man grinned, teeth appearing sharp in the dim lighting. Benny squinted warily at them, taking an unconscious step back.

 

Elliot continued to grin as he slowly crept forward. Before he got too close, Benny turned and ran. He didn't get very far before Elliot tackled him to the ground, eyes almost glowing as he tore a line across Benny's wrist and then his own, holding said wrist over Benny's and letting the blood drip into the open wound. Once that was done, the man leaned down and latched onto Benny's pulse point, and sucking. The feeling of his blood being pulled out was uncomfortable, but he couldn't think on it too long before he passed out, vaguely feeling himself being dragged.

 

______

 

When he woke up, he was in agony, his gums were aching, his head was pounding, and his body felt like it was on fire. He groaned, back arching. He could hear water dripping from what must be a hundred feet away, which he shouldn't be able to see either.

 

The sounds of birds chirping and people speaking rooms away made his ears ring and his vision swim, making him groan yet again. Soon he heard footsteps, which took a good five minutes to arrive.

 

Surprise surprise, it was Elliot.

 

“You are probably feeling confused, and in a lot of pain. As you should. I am here to explain. You are a vampire, and you are shifting into it currently.”

 

Benny swallowed, feeling raw, unadulterated hunger searing through him, making him lick his lips and his eyes to dilate. He smelt something delicious nearby.

 

_ Blood.. _

 

His mind supplied.

 

He felt his teeth extend from his gums at the scent and his nostrils flaring. Elliot grinned at his reaction.

 

Benny was chained to the floor so he was unable to chase the scent he so unwillingly desired.

 

“Ah ah ah.. No touching the merchandise until you know your place, little one,” he said darkly, stepping forward.

 

Benny flinched at the rise in his tone. “You will stay here for two weeks, and you won't complain or try to escape, only then will you be fed, you will be in complete darkness and silence. Goodluck,” he said, “and by the way, call me Old Man,” before he walked out, shutting the door, just as the torches went out and the voices went away, further into the keep.

 

Benny was just so confused.  _ He was a vampire?  _ He didn't exactly have any ties to home, he lived on the edge of the village, and kept to himself. Alden found his soulmate so they didn't see each other much, and Jake and his soulmate died five years back due to a fishing/vacation incident.

 

To sum things up, he didn't try to escape. 

 

As tempting as the scent got as the days progressed, he hardly moved a muscle. Since he was basically dead, if he didn't want normal bodily functions to happen, they didn't.

 

And so two weeks passed with him in near agony, constant hunger making his fangs stay out and his gums to be sore.

 

Finally, the Old Man made an appearance as Benny felt like his stomach was eating itself, his skin was pale, he was shivering, and at this point he couldn't move his body. His vision was nearly too blurry to see the Old Man, but he could most definitely smell and hear the human that accompanied him, her blood smelling  _ delicious. _

 

His fangs seemed to detract just a bit further.

 

“You've done well, little one. Have a treat,” he says gently, pushing the woman forward.

 

With the adrenaline surging through him, he could move the distance to the woman and latch onto her neck and sucking in as much blood as he could. By the time he was done, he was too exhausted to move off her, and the chains were weighing him down.

 

The Old Man walked forward and kicked the dead woman to the side and unlocked Benny's chains and carefully picking him up, taking him back to his own room, knowing Benny needed rest.

 

________

 

This went on for about two hundred years, Benny basically worshipping Elliot. They were in an odd relationship, Elliot had sex with most of the people in his nest, but Benny was his favorite. Benny didn't know anything else until he met Andrea, a human. 

 

He fell in love with her, finding himself drinking from animals instead of humans to please her.

 

Once Elliot found out though, he kidnapped Andrea and told Benny he killed her. Benny was beyond angry as he ran forward and attacked his Turner. But he was easily overpowered and pinned to the ground as Elliot latched onto his neck, biting harshly to show his dominance. Benny froze, not daring to move a muscle.

 

Elliot slowly pulled away, Benny's blood staining his teeth, along with dribbling down Benny's neck. “Little one, look how far you've fallen. Go to your room, we will discuss your punishment later.”

 

But that night, Benny escaped, going to the newly formed America, where he continued to feed from animals. He wallowed In grief for the first couple of years, but found himself slowly moving on, Andrea wasn't his soulmate. Neither was Elliot. He will wait for his beloved.

 

________

 

Another couple hundred years passed like that. He found himself in New Orleans for a long enough time to pick up an accent, and a taste for the food. But eventually, he did have to move on. Being immortal and not aging tended to freak people out.

 

Finally, in the fresh new year of 2018, he found another apartment. This was the year he was to meet his soulmate, excitement has been buzzing through himself for the whole few months of the year. He's waited  _ so long  _ for them.

 

He pulled into the parking lot, ( _ cars, amazing),  _ and grabbed his few belongings in a couple of boxes and climbed to the second floor of the complex and finding his room, and promptly dumping his shit on the floor.

 

He stood back, a pleased grin on his face. He was happy, for the first time in a long time. 

 

_ Job.. I need a job.. I could own another restaurant.. those are fun to run and people tend to enjoy them.. _

 

It took about a week of procrastination before he finished unpacking, and another three before he found a good building to use as a restaurant, another couple of weeks before it was his own, and a month until it was open and serving customers.

 

He had a waiter by the name of Sam Winchester, not even having to work there as he was a lawyer, but was trying to get with the other waitress, Eileen. Benny was the cook and owner, and ran the cash register. 

 

Sam usually took the bus home, but that particular night, he missed it and called his brother.

 

Benny, at the time, was cooking a burger for one of his usuals, Jay.

 

Over the sound of burger grease sizzling, he heard the bell to the place ding. Benny wondered curiously who it was that came into his restaurant so late.

 

When he was done with the burger, he handed it to Jay and looked up to where a very handsome young man was sitting in a booth, looking bored. 

 

Benny looked around for Sam but couldn't find him.  _ Prob’ly just getting ready to go home. _

 

He sighed and brushed his hands off on the apron and walked over. “Hello there, my name’s Benny Lafitte and I run this here establishment, what would ya like to order?” He questioned.

 

The man looked up and their eyes locked for a solid eight seconds, Benny counted. The man coughed and looked away, blushing.

 

“I'm ah, I'm Dean Winchester. Nice ta meet ya,” he greets, sticking his hand out.

 

Benny clasped his hand with Deans and both men look down at their exposed wrists. They both read  _ now. _

 

“Oh,” the man muttered, retracting his hand from the handshake slowly.

 

Benny couldn't believe it. After all these years, he finally had his soulmate. His fangs extended slightly in his excitement. He could hear how fast Dean's heart was beating, and felt a little smug that he was the one to cause this man nervousness. 

 

“It would appear we're soulmates. You've no idea how long I been waiting for this,” Benny says, grinning.

 

“Yes, it would seem so,” Dean says, looking up with a slight smirk, hiding his shyer side from moments earlier.

 

Before their conversation could continue, Sam rushed out with wide eyes.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Dean, I didn't expect you to show up so early,” he huffed.

 

“Nah, it's fine, Sammy. I don't mind picking you up,” he grins, walking over and ruffling Sam's hair, causing Sam to squirm away.

 

Benny's heart sank. Dean was in a relationship. Benny was alone yet again. His world seemed to implode before Dean's words cut through the haze. 

 

“Hey ah, what's your number? I'd like to meet up soon,” he asks.

 

Benny blinked slowly at him, not catching on. Why would he be hitting on him in front of his partner.

 

“And sorry about my annoying little brother butting in, he always has the worst timing,” Dean explains.

 

The giant weight that seemed to have settled in his chest lifted at those words, and before he knew it, he was writing down his number on a napkin as fast as he could, handing it over.

 

Dean smiled down at it before turning and leaving with Sam, waving a goodbye.

 

It was Jay that snapped him out of smiling into the void.

 

“Damn, you're already smitten.”

 

_______ *

 

He and Dean went on three dates before Benny invited Dean to his own apartment, cooking a nice dinner while anxiously waiting on Deans arrival.

 

The food was nearly done when Dean appeared, smiling and wearing a casual outfit, kitted in biker boots, red plaid and jeans.

 

“Ya look nice, cher,” Benny compliments, smiling.

 

Dean blushed, freckles standing out. “Can I come in?” He quips.

 

“Righ’ righ’, o'course. Come in,” he says nervously, opening the door wider and stepping back. After Dean walked in did he shut the door and return to the kitchen to finish dinner.

 

After a nice meal of spaghetti and frozen garlic bread, they settled on the couch for a movie, chatting quietly.

 

“I forgot to ask, how old are ya?” Dean murmurs.

 

“Forty two, how ‘bout you, cher?”

 

“Thirty four,” he replies, looking up at Benny with lidded eyes.

 

Benny still hadn't told Dean his secret, but that could wait a little longer.

 

Dean leaned up and slotted their mouths together, eliciting a sigh from Benny as they both kissed.

 

As it slowly turned heated, Benny slowly pushed Dean into the couch, pressing their groins together, making Dean let out a soft huff of pleasure.

 

He slowly trailed kisses down Dean's neck until he found a spot he wanted, and bit down gently, not with his fangs, causing Dean to moan loudly, back arching up slightly.

 

“My my, cher, eager ta please aren't ya?” He hums, trailing his hands lightly along Dean's sides, before landing on the button and zipper of his Jean's, and undoing them with deft fingers.

 

The moment he wrapped his hand around Dean's length, Dean muttered a soft, “Oh f _ uck,  _ Benny,” as precome slid down his cock.

 

Benny just chuckled and stroked him slowly, causing the man to keen and cant his hips upward.

 

It wasn't long until Benny's own erection came to mind, hard and straining against his zipper as he undid his pants quickly, causing Dean to whine at loss of contact. “Wait a moment, darlin,” he murmurs, pulling himself out of his boxers and leaning over Dean's flushed body, and slowly lowered his clock next to Dean's. The moment they made contact, both men gasped softly. As Benny started thrusting against him, he quickly took Dean's mouth in a rough kiss, as his thrusts got faster.

 

He soon took them both in hand and strokes them to completion, white painting both their chests and stomachs, thoroughly ruining the shirts until next washed.

 

Benny panted and laid on too if Dean's sweaty body, relaxing into him, both trying to catch their breaths.

 

Only a few minutes later did Benny think they should go to the bed. He sighed and rolled off of Dean, shucking his pants off but keeping his boxers on. “C'mon Dean, let's get to my bed,” he sighs.

 

Dean groaned softly, but forced himself up and trailed after Benny.

 

They soon found themselves in bed, Dean's head under Benny's chin and legs tangled together.

 

“Goodnight, Benny,” he murmurs.

 

“‘Night, darlin'” he replies softly, kissing Dean's temple, before promptly falling asleep.

 

_______

 

It was another two months of pure bliss until Benny decided it was time to tell Dean.

 

After eating dinner and sitting on the couch, Dean in his lap, holding hands was when he decided.

 

“Hey, Dean.. I ah, have somethin’ important to tell you,” he says nervously.

 

“Okay,” he says, turning his head to look at Benny.

 

“My numbers said five hundred ‘n thirty six years when I got it,” he says quietly.

 

Dean frowns in confusion. “But how..?”

 

“When I was forty two, I got turned into a.. vampire. And I am currently one. I don't feed off of humans, I use blood bags,” he says with his eyes shut tightly, terrified of Dean's reaction.

 

All he got was silence before there was a kiss to his forehead. “I figured somethin’ was up, just didn't know what. Now, the important thing is, can you show me your fangs?”

 

Benny laughed, tension leaving his body as he complied and showed off his fangs. 

 

This was worth the wait.

 

It's been a long time comin’.

 


End file.
